


The Moonstone Public Pool

by selannes



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selannes/pseuds/selannes
Summary: Wherein The Moonstone isn't a boat but a swimming pool, Tommy is participating in a swimming competition, and Collins really likes Farrier's hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be three chapters, Collins and Farrier show up next chapter. Please enjoy!

Every day for the past six weeks Peter had woken up at the crack of dawn to unlock and open up the Moonstone Public Pool. He’d wake up, take a quick shower and put the kettle on and make some tea for him and his Dad. Once Dad had woken up too they’d have breakfast together and then Peter would leave first, making his way down the road to the Moonstone. Peter would then unlock the doors and make his way through the small lobby past the door to the back office where they did the accounts, stepping out to the outside pool. Peter would unlock the changing rooms and then peel back the blue tarp off the pool. Halfway through his routine check his Dad would show up and help him finish off getting the Moonstone ready for the morning swimmers. Peter’s favourite mornings were Sunday mornings when George, his best mate, would be waiting outside the Moonstone for Peter and they’d chat while they worked.

Peter didn’t mind these routine mornings, helping his Dad with the Moonstone gave him purpose now that he’d finished school and he was unsure on what path he should take in life. Peter had always been an early bird and there was nothing that could compare to the fresh breeze of their sea side town in the early hours. Working at the Moonstone you got to meet some interesting people, like that man that always came in to the Pool every day for the past half a year. He never got in the water, just stood by the pool side, shivering, clutching his towel around his shoulders as he stared into the water barely blinking. Plus Peter got to spend more time with George who never failed to make him smile. Peter and George had been thick as thieves ever since they were little boys and they’d never stopped being good friends. After school had finished Peter had been worried they’d drift apart as so many school friends did but thankfully George had been just as unwilling to part ways and now he worked at the moonstone with Peter and his Dad. Peter was content with how his life was shaping up to be. Although he wasn’t sure he’d want to work at the Moonstone forever, he wouldn’t mind if things stayed like this for a while.

-

“I wonder why he comes here if he’s not gonna get in.”

Peter looked over at George who in turn was looking at the shivering man by the pool.

“He’s probably here to swim, Georgie.” Peter replied getting back to his task of checking over the floats they kept for children and weak swimmers, making sure there were no punctures in them.

“If he’s here to swim, then why doesn’t he swim?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know how George.” George was quiet for a minute as he gazed at the man by the pool side. George then took a step towards the man when he heard Mr. Dawson calling his name.

“Where do you think you’re going, son?”

“Mr. Dawson,” George stuttered. “I was just going to offer that man over there some help…” George trailed off.

Mr. Dawson shook his head. “Leave the man alone, George.”

“But Mr. Dawson, shouldn’t we help him?” Mr. Dawson placed his hand on George’s shoulder, “There’s nothing you can do for him, son. Just leave him be now.”

Mr. Dawson squeezed Georges shoulder comfortingly then walked over to help some elderly swimmers getting out of the pool. Peter looked over at George and saw he had a frown on his face, his disappointment in being unable to help clear as day on his face. George was about to slump away when Peter spoke up.

“Hey George, I’m nearly done with this, do you want to go for a swim with me after?” Although they probably shouldn’t swim while working, Peter couldn’t stand to see George look so sad and he was sure his Dad wouldn’t mind if they went for a swim for a bit.

George blinked and then his shoulders lifted and a wide grin broke over his face, nodding furiously. Peter smiled back just as wide, happy to see George smile again. Before Peter began to finish off his task he told George, “I know you couldn’t help that man today, but maybe you’ll help him one day. You’re one of the nicest people I know George. If anyone can help that man, it’s you.” George took in Peters words with a smile and flush. “Thanks Peter” he said as he looked over at the shivering man. “Maybe I can help him one day.”

-

“Why do we have to hang out with some frog?”

Tommy glared at Alex who was leaning on a wall outside of Tommy’s house while they waited for Gibson to tie his shoelaces. “Don’t call him that, Alex,” Alex rolled his eyes at the scolding. “ _We_ don’t have to do anything,” Tommy continued, “I’m choosing to hang out with Gibson.”

“God only knows why you’d voluntarily do something like that. Can’t be much fun being around someone who doesn’t even speak.”

“Don’t be a prick Alex. You know full well his English isn’t very good.” Tommy Paused, then a teasing smile. “Besides you could learn a thing or two about running your mouth less.”

Alex grinned and opened his mouth to tease Tommy back when suddenly his mouth snapped shut. Tommy frowned and looked around for the source of Alex’s change in mood and saw that Gibson had finished tying his laces and was making his way over to them. Tommy smiled at Gibson and asked him if he was ready to go in French. Gibson nodded and grinned, although Tommy couldn’t tell if he was grinning because he was happy or because of Tommy’s atrocious accent when speaking French. Tommy didn’t mind if it was the latter, Gibson had a nice smile anyhow and Tommy would speak every language in the world to see him smile more.

Tommy, Alex and Gibson made their way towards the waterfront, Tommy and Alex chatting amicably and Gibson staying quiet as he observed all the new sights and sounds. As soon as the water came into view Gibson visibly perked up and went running off. Alex and Tommy yelled at him to slow down but to no avail – Gibson was a man on a mission. By the time Alex and Tommy caught up with him Gibson had already stripped down to his swim shorts and he was sinking his toes into the damp sand by the tide edge, watching as his toes disappeared into the sand more with each lap of the water coming in. Tommy started stripping down to his trunks too – although at a much more leisurely pace – and Alex settled down on the sand next to their things, taking out his phone to amuse himself while Tommy and Gibson played in the water.

“Sure you don’t want to join us in the water?”

Alex shook his head, “I’m good thanks. Besides I don’t have any swim trunks on.”

Tommy didn’t push Alex on this even though he thought it was a rather weak excuse, knowing full well that nothing stopped Alex from doing something if he wanted to do it, wet clothes or otherwise. Tommy ran up next to Gibson and joined him in testing the waters edge.

Tommy watched Gibson as he waded into the water getting deeper and deeper until he was swimming. Gibson was so graceful in the water; Tommy wouldn’t have been surprised if he was born in the sea. When Gibson looked back at him expectantly Tommy took a deep breath before following him out into the water, the cold temperature faltering his steps slightly but helping him clear his head of any more strange thoughts of Gibson as a merman. Tommy and Gibson spent an hour swimming out to the closest buoy and back but soon Tommy felt exhausted and asked Gibson if they could take a break.

Tommy collapsed on the sand next to Alex who passed him a towel as Gibson grabbed his own towel and sat on Tommy’s other side.

“Finished?” Alex asked raising an eyebrow. Tommy shook his head, too out of breath to speak yet.

“I just don’t understand,” Tommy complained once he’d evened out his breathing. “I thought I was pretty fit but I was so slow out there on the water. I barely swam for an hour and I feel ready to call it quits.” Tommy frowned, “There’s no way I’m good enough to swim in the competition, never mind win it. I should give up now.” Tommy pressed his forehead to his knees, curling into a ball under his towel. Alex was quiet, not sure what to say to cheer Tommy up when Gibson spoke up for the first time in hours.

“The waves.”

Alex’s brow wrinkled in confusion not sure what Gibson was talking about.

“What did you say?”

Gibson huffed, “The waves. They… Push you. Make you tire quicker.” Gibson was enunciating every word to better offset his strong accent to help the two Brits understand him better.

Tommy lifted his head, “You think so? So I’m not a bad swimmer?” Gibson shook his head, indicating he thought Tommy was a good swimmer. Tommy looked pensive, “The waves are always rough around here… How am I going to practice for the completion?”

Alex cleared his throat, “You could go to a pool. There’s one nearby my Dad’s house.”

Tommy smiled at Alex, “That’s a good idea.” He hugged Alex tightly before letting go. “We can practice there!” Alex grinned back feeling his cheeks flush at the praise and the contact from Tommy.

“I can ask my Dad if you can stay over, then we can spend all weekend at the pool.” Tommy nodded and said, “I’m sure my Mum will let Gibson and I stay over if I ask nicely.” Alex felt his grin dim a little at the knowledge that Gibson would be joining them but tried not to let it get to him. Alex knew Tommy was only doing it because he had to look after the exchange student and he was a good swimmer. ‘ _Tommy is my friend_ ’ Alex told himself, ‘ _and no Frenchie’s going to get in between us._ ’

-

Peter was meeting George at the arcade on a sunny Saturday. When they had been going to school they had gone to the arcade after school every Friday to celebrate surviving another week. Now that they were out of school and trying to convince everyone – themselves included – that they were adults their weekly trips to the arcade had stopped. George however had finally convinced Peter that it would be okay if they took one day off from being upstanding citizens to shoot some aliens and play some bowling - not that Peter had needed much convincing to spend the day with George.

As Peter was walking towards the arcade he saw George standing outside waiting for him and felt his chest tighten at the sight of George in a neat polo shirt and jeans.

“Pete!” George smiled, eyes squinting happily, “Ready to play some games?” Peter smiled back agreeably, holding open the doors of the arcade for George.

He boys decided to start off with some racing (Peter got 1st place as usual and George placed 12th out of 12th also as usual) then played some Tekken (George playing as Yoshimitsu absolutely thrashing Peter as Heihachi) then continued with some claw machine games where neither of them won any sort of prize to their dismay (“Those things are rigged I swear!” “Whatever you say, Georgie.”). As they were finishing off what was one of their happiest days in recent memory George struck up a conversation as Peter played a shooter game.

“You know Peter; I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Peter frowned, “For what?”

George shuffled his feet, “For getting me a job at the Moonstone. If it wasn’t for you I probably wouldn’t have a job.”

Peter stopped playing to give all his attention to George who looked embarrassed. “What do you mean?”

George shrugged, “I just… not many people wanted to hire me after I out of school. I appreciate you and Mr. Dawson giving me a chance.”

Peter remembered how George had applied for jobs for months before Peter had approached him and asked him if he wanted to work at the Moonstone with him. Peter shook his head at George, “You’re a brilliant worker George, and a great friend. I should be thanking you.” Peter smiled at George and George smiled back.

After a moment George continued, “You’re really lucky Peter. You got a job as soon as you got out of school.”

Peter shrugged, “I’ve been helping my Dad out with the Moonstone for years now, so it was easy to work there after school finished.”

George looked pensive, “My Ma always says sometimes the easiest path isn’t always the best path. I dunno about all of that, but you should do what makes you happy.”

Peter fell silent wondering about those words of wisdom from George until the boy in question dragged him off to finish the day with some DDR, so Peter pushed all of the thoughts that popped up in his head away to deal with later.

-

As Tommy and Gibson walked up the path towards Alex’s Dads house Tommy tried to swallow down the rising anxiety. Tommy had met Alex’s Mum and Step-Dad a lot over the past two years, but he’d never met Alex’s Dad before and Tommy was worried about making a good first impression. All of his worrying was for naught however because when Alex opened the door and welcomed them inside he told them that his Dad was at work and wouldn’t be back until much later. Alex gave them the grand tour of what was a very normal looking (bordering on impersonal) house. When they reached Alex’s room Tommy and Gibson put their bags down.

“The pool is still open for a couple more hours; do you want to go now?” Alex asked.

“Uhm, sure, sounds good. How much is it to get in?”

Alex shook his head, “I’ve got it covered… Well more accurately my Dad gave me some cash. So don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” Alex smirked as Tommy rolled his eyes.

The Moonstone Public Pool looked like a very normal building – only unique in that it was a red brick building which was rare in a neighbourhood of modern flats and bungalows. They opened the door to the building and entered a small reception room where a boy with dark curls and dark eyes sat. He looked up when they entered and gave them a pleasant smile.

“Welcome to the Moonstone Pool, I’m George, how can I help you?”

“Hello George,” Alex stepped forward flourishing as always when interacting with people. “The three of us were hoping to have a quick swim today.” George got them to fill in some basic paperwork related to emergency contacts and any medical requirements and then asked for payment which Alex gave.

“Looks like your all set. That door there leads to the pool outside, the men’s changing rooms are on the right; if you have any more questions Peter can answer them for you – he’s very nice.” George flashed a bright smile.

Once they reached the Pool they looked around and saw a blonde man with a whistle around George’s age - that they assumed was the aforementioned Peter - and the only other patron of the pool was a gaunt looking man stood hunched by the pool. Not wanting to waste any time the three of them got in the pool quickly giggling and yelping at the temperature. Tommy was having a great time, happy to be playing the sun with Gibson and Alex who had brought swimming shorts this time and was splashing him every now and then as Tommy did laps of the pool, gaining more confidence as he swam better without a strong current constantly pushing him back. After doing more laps than he could keep count of Tommy agreed to play some volleyball with Alex in the water. Every now and then Tommy wound glimpse Gibson diving in and out of the water – graceful as a swan and as fast as a fish.

“The pools closing now, sorry but I need to ask you to leave.” It was that blonde guy, Peter. Tommy frowned not realising they has spent so much time in water.

“Don’t worry Tommy. We’ll come back tomorrow.” Alex smiled, “Let’s go home and play some COD until my Dad’s back with dinner.

Dinner turned out to be a very uncomfortable affair. Alex’s Dad has been very confused at Gibson’s silence which unfortunately turned into barely concealed disgust when Tommy explained Gibson was a French exchange student. The three boys excused themselves from dinner as soon as they were done eating and fled to Alex’s room

“I’m sorry about my Dad,” Alex mumbled looking the most embarrassed Tommy had ever seen him.

“It’s okay Alex it wasn’t your fault.”

Alex still looked uncomfortable. “Could you tell Gibson I’m sorry too?” Alex’s voice sounded small.

Tommy blinked, surprised, and then felt guilty for feeling surprised. Before Tommy could relay the message to Gibson the French boy spoke up.

“It’s okay Alex, you can’t choose family.” Gibson smiled at Alex, soft and shy – a tentative offer of friendship that was returned with a small smile from Alex too. After playing video games together for another hour the three went to bed, Tommy falling asleep feeling optimistic about the future for the three of them and excited for another day of swimming with his friends.

-

The next morning they woke up to find Alex’s Dad had already left for work. “Let’s go to the corner shop and grab something to eat.” Said Alex, indicating this was normal, but Tommy said there was no need and started to cook them some eggs he found in the cupboard. “Breakfast is the most important meal, Alex.” Alex rolled his eyes at Tommy and called him ‘Mum’ jokingly, but he couldn’t quite hide his pleased smile from Tommy. The trio soon set out – eager to get the most out of the day.

When they arrived at the Moonstone’s lobby an older man was there instead of George. The man smiled at the boys and introduced himself as Mr. Dawson, the owner of the pool. After greeting r. Dawson and paying the entrance fee they changed into their swimming shorts in the changing room and made their way over to the pool.

Tommy was about to join Gibson in the pool (he’d changed quickest in his haste to get back into the water) when he realised Alex wasn’t next to him. Alex was staring at Peter and George who were standing together chatting nearby keeping an eye on the pool.

“What’s wrong Alex?” Alex looked from the two boys to Tommy then back at the two boys again, a closed off expression on his face.

“You don’t see it?” Alex asked him.

Tommy turned to look at the two boys but couldn’t see anything amiss.

“No – why what do you see?”

“Nothing…” Tommy thought he might have seen an expression of longing flash across Alex’s face but ultimately decided he was just imagining things.

At about midday the three boys were sitting on one of the benches that surrounded the pool taking a quick break to rehydrate and compare their pruning fingers when Gibson shocked the two Brits by starting a conversation.

“That man over there looks scared, why?” Tommy followed his finger to see him pointing at the same man who’d been at the pool yesterday. He was standing by the pool edge again looking hypnotized by the water. Looking at his face Tommy saw that Gibson was right – the man had a look of terror on his face.

“He probably has a fear of water.” Tommy replied.

Gibson looked curious, “Why? Would anybody be afraid of water?” He sounded genuinely puzzled by this.

Alex snorted, “It’s not that strange. 300 people die every year from drowning in the UK alone.” He paused then continued quieter, “Besides the water can be a scary place, especially if you can’t swim.”

Just as quiet Gibson said, “Like you?”

In a blink of an eye Alex was on his feet, red with anger glaring at Gibson.

“Shut the fuck up you bloody frog.” Gibson stared back at Alex refusing to back down. Before Alex could do anything Tommy stood up and placed his body in between them, shielding Gibson from Alex’s furious gaze.

“Don’t call him that! He didn’t mean anything by it, calm down Alex.”

Alex, looking hurt that Tommy was talking Gibson’s side over his, when they’d been friends for longer – much longer than some French prick – started to walk away when they heard a commotion happening across the pool, over on the other side the man standing by the pool had been approached by George.

-

“Pete son hold up a second.”

Peter stopped and turned to look at his Dad.

“What is it Dad?”

Mr. Dawson took a deep breath, “Listen Pete, I’ve noticed you’ve been looking at job offers around town and such but-“

“Dad,” Peter interrupted, “I’m sorry but it’s just so hard to find a job around here, but I promise I’ll find one as soon as possible.”

“Pete I wasn’t finished,” Mr. Dawson scolded. “I was going to say you don’t have to look for a job, I want you to run the Moonstone.”

“The Moonstone?” Pete was shocked, “Dad the Moonstone’s yours.”

“Aye son, your Mum and I bought this place a decade ago when you boys were younger and I have nothing but fond memories of the place, but I think it’s about time I retires and passed it onto you.”

“Dad…”

“It won’t be right away of course – you still have a lot to learn son. But I know you’ll pick it up in no time.” Mr. Dawson smiled at his son and grasped his arm.

Peter was frozen; ‘ _run the Moonstone?_ ’ the thought terrified him. ‘ _I can’t run the Moonstone… I just can’t._ ’ He’d been unsure before but now Peter was certain in what he wanted. Peter didn’t want to run the Moonstone for the rest of his life and marry some girl he met and have kids – he wanted to go to University, he wanted to learn. Peter wanted to get a job - a good one that payed well - and with that money Peter wanted to show George the world, help George achieve his own dreams. Take George to the theatre or to fancy restaurants in tall buildings, or whatever George wanted to do.

Peter opened his mouth to tell his Dad he was sorry but he didn’t want to run the Moonstone, when there was the sound of shouting from the pool. Peter and his Dad ran out and saw George looking scared as the shivering man yelled and waved his arms around erratically gesturing around himself. The two of them rushed over and as they got closer they could hear George furiously apologising and the man by the pool shouting at him to stay away.

“What’s going on over here?” Mr. Dawson had to raise his voice to be heard.

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Dawson,” George’s face was tipped to the floor. “I just offered to help him get in the water.” At hearing the word water the shivering man started yelling again, pleading for everyone to get away from him, arms swinging wildly.

“Alright son, it’s okay. We’ll leave you be now. C’mon now George, leave the poor man alone.” Mr. Dawson and Peter took a couple of steps away from the man, gesturing for George to follow their lead. George however was still upset that he’d been unable to help the man by the pool once again and took a step towards him, intending to guide him inside for some tea or coffee.

Time slowed down for Peter and his vision sharpened as he saw the shivering man desperately push George firmly away from himself. Peter distantly heard his Dad yell and take a step forward but all Peter could see was George lose his footing as he fell. Falling, falling until suddenly - CRACK - Georges head hit the edge of the pool with a chilling crunch of bone. Peter came back to himself at that haunting sound, falling to his knees next to George.

“George! George! George, look at me!” Peter cradled Georges head on his lap, blood soaking his swim shorts and hands. The shivering man was silent, eyes wide as he gripped his arms so tightly his nails dug into his skin leaving little crescent cuts in his arms.

“I-I-I’m so sorry.” A whisper, an echo from a ghost.

“It’s okay son, it was an accident. Let’s get you inside, get you warm while I phone an ambulance.” Mr. Dawson sounded shocked and sad, older than Peter had heard him in years.

Peters head snapped up, “No, no it’s not okay! There is no possible way this is okay!” Peter distantly thought he sounded on the verge of hysteria.

Mr. Dawson fixed his son with a weary look and Peter fell silent gritting his teeth as tears burned his eyes while his Dad led the shivering man inside.

“Pete” George slurred from his lap.

“George, George, it’s going to be okay. Stay awake, helps coming. Look at me, George.” George’s eyes were unfocused.

“Pete,” George started crying, “I can’t see Pete. I can’t see.”

Pete felt an icy hand grip his throat, choking all words of comfort from him, so he just stroked George’s hair away from his forehead, sticky with blood, and prayed for help to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Collins had been wondering around the area for ten minutes now and was still no less lost. ‘ _I’m an idiot, how did I get lost on my way to a job interview,_ ’ Collins thought to himself, scowling. Collins admitted defeat and went inside the shop he’d walked past three- no four times now. At the counter there was a pleasant looking woman with a Cornish accent.

“Hello there luv’ what can I do for you?”

Not wanting to be rude Collins grabbed a pack of gum and gave it to her. As she was ringing it up Collins asked her for directions.

“The Moonstone? Oh it’s just up the road. Hard to spot – don’t look like your average pool. Is the gum all you want, luv’?”

“Ah, yes, thank you for the directions.” Collins grabbed the gum but before he could leave the lady gave a sad sigh.

“Shame ‘bout that boy George Mills. Whole future ahead of ‘im… Ah well.” Collins had no clue what the woman was talking about so he promptly left the shop and followed her directions until finally reaching a building with a sign claiming to be the Moonstone Public Pool. Entering the red bricked building (Collins had to agree with the lady – he’d never been to a pool that looked like this before) Collins found an older man in a knitted jumper waiting for him.

“Mr. Dawson? Sorry I’m late; I had some trouble finding the place.” Collins shook his hand.

“You must be Collins. It’s no trouble son we get that a lot, now how about I show you around the Moonstone.”

“I’d love that.”

The showers and changing rooms were pretty normal – although definitely some of the cleaner changing rooms Collins had been in. The pool however was an entirely different beast. When they went towards it Mr. Dawson’s eyes went dark and were fixed to a point on the left of the pool but Collins didn’t notice any of that, so entranced by the pool.

Collins had been to many a pool – inside and outside swimming pools – but there was something about the Moonstone pool that sang to him. It was a fairly large pool and the water sparkled with the summer sun. There were white benches that rested against the walls of the building and a new looking fence on the back side, painted a lovely yellow.

“Your pool is wonderful Mr. Dawson - a real beauty.”

Mr. Dawson turned to him and looked at Collins for a long while then his eyes softened, “Would you like to work here son?”

“Just like that? Don’t you want to look at my qualifications?” Collins was shocked.

“I know you’re good for it son, I can see it in your eyes. Though If I’m honest, it’s going to be hard working here with you doing most of the work I’m afraid. Usually my son works here too but he’ll be part time for a while.” Mr. Dawson looked into Collins eyes, “I should also tell you that there was an accident here recently. No one died and it won’t happen again, but it did involve an employee and a customer.”

‘ _George Mills_ ’ Collins surmised remembering what the lady at the shop had said.

“It won’t happen again,” Mr. Dawson repeated, “But I thought you should know all the facts before you accept the job.”

“Thank you Mr. Dawson, I appreciate you letting me know. Despite all that I’d still love to work here at the Moonstone.” Mr. Dawson smiled and gripped Collins hand, shaking it.

“Welcome aboard, son.”

-

The Moonstone Public Pool had been closed for a couple of days after Georges accident but Alex had texted Tommy this morning to let him know that it was open again, if he still wanted to swim there. Tommy’s answer was a resounding yes even though he could still hear George’s cries of pain as the paramedics lifted him up into the ambulance Peter going in the back with him, reluctant to let go of him. When Tommy, Alex and Gibson entered the Moonstone lobby there was no George and no Peter. Mr. Dawson however was there with another man.

“Hello boys.” Mr. Dawson greeted them when he saw them, looking like he hadn’t slept very well since they’d last seen him. “This here is Collins, he’ll be the one looking after you in the pool and making sure you boys are okay.”

“Afternoon,” Collins had a nice smile Tommy thought, “Eager to get swimming? C’mon then.”

In the changing room there was tension in the air that Tommy couldn’t identify. At first he thought it was because of what happened to George but then he saw the way Alex was glaring at Gibson. Tommy had forgotten all about their argument in the wake of what had happened to poor George but it seemed Alex and Gibson hadn’t forgotten. After he finished getting changed Gibson turned to Alex.

“I can teach you to swim.”

Alex scowled, “I don’t need your help.”

Gibson frowned, “You should learn how to swim.”

“I’m not going to learn to swim and even if I was I wouldn’t go to you for help with it.” Alex spat and turned bodily, tense shoulders signalling the end of the conversation. Gibson sighed and went outside to start his routine of stretches before getting in the water and Tommy stayed behind and put his hand on Alex’s back who relaxed slightly at the touch.

“I just don’t want the chlorine to mess up my hair is all.” Alex muttered weakly. Tommy stayed there, stroking Alex’s back until he was ready to go out.

-

Peter had been stood outside of George’s room at the hospital for the past ten minutes now unable to go in and see Gibson, terrified of what sort of condition he’d find his best friend in. Although Peter had gone to the ER with George that night the nurses had eventually called his Dad to come pick him up and take him home while George slept and recovered. Now it was a couple days later and the hospital had phoned him letting him know that George was well enough for visitors and Peter had rushed to the hospital as soon as he’d hanged up, but now he felt fear grip him causing him to be unable to enter the room.

‘ _What if he hates me? I couldn’t save him. It’s my fault I should have done something… What if the hospital was lying and it’s worse than what they say it is what if he’s dead, what if…_ ’ Peter wanted to slap himself. Here he was asking what if’s feeling pathetic when George needed him. Peter took a deep breath of air and opened the door.

George was sat up in the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head his eyes staring into the distance. At the sound of the door his head swivelled towards the general direction of Peter and he looked lost.

“George it’s me, Peter. I came to see you.” Peter took some hesitant steps towards George’s bed.

“Peter?” George sounded so lost, “Where are you?”

Peter sat on a chair next to Georges bed and held one of Georges hands, “Right here George. I’m right here.”

“Peter…” George sounded relieved and he gripped Peter’s hand as tightly as he could. “You came to see me.”

“Of course I did George,” Peter wanted to cry at George’s evident relief at Peter coming to see him. “Here I even got you something.” Peter handed George a fluffy brown bear with a cloth bow tie.

“What is it?” George was moving his hands all across the toy his eyes staring across the room trying to puzzle out what he was holding using touch alone.

“It’s a cuddly bear, I thought you might like it but… it’s childish isn’t it? Sorry I’ll just-“

“No! I love it Peter, thank you.” George’s face bloomed and blossomed as a smile stretched across his face, that lovely smile that Peter had fallen in love with ever since he first saw it on the monkey bars.

“I’m glad you like it George, I’m really glad.” Peter refused to let go of Georges hand for the rest of the visit and only left when a kind nurse informed him visiting hours were over, promising to return to visit George tomorrow.

-

Tommy stepped out of the changing room on a sunny Friday and spotted Peter standing nearby looking over the swimmers. Tommy hadn’t seen Peter since that day and he felt immediate concern for him, looking as pale as he did – it was very obvious he was very affected by what had happened to George. Tommy turned to Alex and Gibson – who had been giving each other the cold shoulder for days now (more accurately Gibson had been saying nothing to Alex in response to the nasty comments that left his mouth, hurting Alex with his indifference better than any sharp words could.)

“I’m going to go talk to Peter for a bit, can you two please not kill each other for just five seconds.” When Tommy got no response he sighed and made his way over to Peter.

“Hi Peter,” Tommy gave him a small smile and got a shade of one in return. “I just wanted to know If George was okay.”

Peter rubbed a hand over his face in an exhausted manner. “He’s okay… Well as okay as he can be. The doctors say he’ll live but he won’t ever see again.” Peter blinked as if trying to ward off tears. “Thanks for asking after him – George will be happy to hear you asked after him.”

There was a large splash as Gibson got into the water and started swimming angrily. Tommy looked at Alex and upon seeing his angry scowl deduced they had gotten into another argument with each other. Tommy sighed then turned back to Peter.

“It’s no problem honestly.  I was wondering if we could visit George, if he’s well enough that is.”

Peter gave a genuine smile at that, “Yeah absolutely, I’ll check with George first but I’m certain he’ll say yes.” Tommy smiled back.

“HELP!” Tommy turned around at Alex’s scream and saw him by the water. “Somebody help! Gibson went under the water and he hasn’t come back up, please help!” Alex was screaming himself hoarse, sounding desperate and scared. Tommy turned to Peter, looking to him for help, but he was frozen – not blinking – eyes and mind far away.

“Peter! Help him please!” Tommy yelled but Peter didn’t show any signs he heard him.

Tommy turned back, prepared to run and jump into the pool himself when he saw the new guy – Collins – dive into the water and fish Gibson out and place him on the side of the pool. Tommy ran up to where Alex and Collins were standing beside Gibson’s unmoving body.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?” Tommy didn’t recognize his own voice, sharp and high sounding. Collins put his head beside Gibson’s mouth and realised he wasn’t breathing.

“Please stand back, I need space to give him CPR,” Collins said firmly. Tommy and Alex obliged gripping each other’s hands for support as they watched Collins try to restart Gibson’s heart, pressing down on Gibson’s chest so hard Tommy worried he’d break something.

Peter finally joined the group looking like he was going to be sick, “I phoned the ambulance, they should be here soon.”

Collins had just finished breathing into Gibson’s mouth when the boy puked up some water, breathing heavily. Tommy collapsed to the ground in relief breathing hard too.

“Oh God, he’s okay, he’s okay.” Tommy said still gripping Alex’s hand tight. Alex said nothing unable to tear his horrified eyes away from Gibson’s pale wet face.

-

Peter and Collins were cleaning the showers at the end of the day when Peter spoke up.

“The other day when that boy – Gibson – was drowning… I-I couldn’t do anything to help him…”

Collins stopped what he was doing and went over to Peter, pulling him up off the floor and guiding him over to a bench in the changing room where they sat together.

“Now what’s this about you not helping, because I seem to recall you helping a great deal Peter.”

Peter shook his head, “I didn’t help – not in any way that matters.”

“How do you think you should have helped?” Collins asked.

“I should have been the one to grab Gibson out of the water and performed CPR… Or at the very least been right next to you while you did it, assisted you! Instead I was just standing there, frozen… Not helping one bloody bit.” Peter muttered bitterly.

Collins turned on the bench to look at Peter who was staring down at his clenched hands on his knees. “Peter it’s not that strange that you froze. Lots of people freeze when they experience high stress situations! You shouldn’t beat yourself up over it, especially not when you yourself recently experienced a trauma happening to someone close to you.” Peters eyes watered at the mention of George, “Hell Peter, there was even a part of me that wanted to freeze too.”

Peter looked up at that, “Really? But you reacted so quickly!”

Collins smiled kindly at Peter, “When I saw that boy hadn’t come up for air my body tensed and my legs locked.” Collins looked at Peter in the eyes, “You have to fight past that instinct to freeze or flee Peter. You have to force your body into action and start thinking about how you can help.”

Peter took this all in carefully as he looked down at his lap again. After a moment he looked back up at Collins, “Can you… Can you teach me? I don’t want to freeze anymore. If this happens again I want to be able to help… I couldn’t help George and I couldn’t help Gibson and I hate that. I want to help.”

Collins smiled, “That’s a good attitude to have Peter, and you’re a good kid.” Peter flushed, embarrassed by the praise. “Of course I’ll help you Peter, now c’mon – lets finish off cleaning the showers and we can go get a cornetto from the corner shop, my treat.”

-

Tommy sat in the guest bedroom of his home that Gibson had been staying in for the past few weeks that he’d been living with his family.

“I’m so glad you’re okay Gibson and I’m so sorry. To think you nearly…” Gibson shook his head.

“You don’t need to apologise Tommy, it was no one’s fault.”

“Do you need anything, some water or more pillows?”

“I’d love some more water if that’s okay…?” Before Gibson had finished Tommy was up, eager to help make Gibson more comfortable. While in the kitchen Tommy’s phone went off – it was a text from Alex.

**‘Im outside’**

When Tommy opened the front door, sure enough, there was Alex eyes downcast and shuffling his feet looking like he was drowning in a hoodie two sizes too big.

“Hey,” Alex’s voice was scratchy and his eyes were red rimmed.

“Alex…”

“Is… Is Gibson okay?” Tommy didn’t think he’d ever heard Alex call Gibson by his real name before, or sound so anxious.

“Yeah he’s okay, the hospital says he’ll be back on his feet soon – most of the lasting damage was on his ribs from the CPR. Do you want to come in and see for yourself?”

Alex was silent for a minute, “It’s my fault. I did that to him.” Alex’s voice cracked.

Tommy’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean it’s your fault?”

“I’m… we were arguing and I said some nasty things… and he got in the water to get away from me. He got in the water without stretching any… that’s why he went under and it’s all my fault. He could have died because of me!” Tears were rolling down Alex’s cheeks and he looked devastated.

“You should be telling this to Gibson.” Alex looked scared but he nodded his head and joined Tommy upstairs.

Gibson looked shocked to see Alex and especially so wrecked looking when Alex always looked his best no matter the situation. Alex told Gibson everything he had told Tommy, avoiding eye contact with Gibson as he did. Gibson’s face didn’t change and once Alex has finished talking Gibson stood up from the bed and made his way over to Alex. Alex flinched when he approached; fearful of how Gibson would react to his part in his near drowning, but all Gibson did was pull Alex into a hug as tight as he could.

“It’s not your fault.”

“But-“

“It’s not your fault.” Gibson held him tighter.

Alex just stood there for a moment, hands clenched at his sides before he slowly loosened his hands and reached up and hugged Gibson back burying his face in the boys shoulder.

“Thank you, Gibson.”

-

“Good morning Collins.”

“Good Morning Peter,” Collins smiled at the young man, happy to see him. Collins had been working at the Moonstone for just over a week now and was greatly enjoying his days there, barring the incident where that boy nearly drowned. Mr. Dawson had introduced Collins to Peter on his first day of work. Young Peter had a tragic look about him when they’d met and Collins had made a silent vow to himself to help bring Peters spirits up whenever he could. During their breaks Collins and Peter would read over articles on First Aid and Collins would let Peter practice what to do on him. Collins felt Peter was getting much better but the young lad was still worried he would freeze up when the time came.

“I’m going to go visit George today so you’ll be here on your own today,” Peter had an apologetic look on his face.

“Don’t you worry, Peter, I’m more than capable of handling our three musketeers splashing about.” Peter smiled at the fond nickname and Collins internally rejoiced. “Go visit George and I’ll hold the fort.”

“Thank you Collins – Oh and before I go, one of the showerheads broke so Farrier our maintenance guy will be by sometime today to fix it.”

“I got it Peter; now go visit your boy.” Peter flushed and left stuttering, “He’s not my boy,” but he didn’t protest too hard.

At around noon Collins was by the pool, keeping an eye on the three boys who came to the pool almost daily, when he saw a man off to the side. He was holding a tool box in one hand and Collins assumed he was Farrier the aforementioned maintenance man.

“Alright lads the pools closing for an hour of two,” the boys groaned but Collins was firm, he couldn’t let them swim unsupervised and he had planned on helping Farrier with the shower. After ushering them out the door telling them to eat something and locking the front door Collins went and introduced himself to Farrier.

“Afternoon I’m Collins. You’re here to fix the shower?”

“Farrier,” he said with a nod.

Collins showed him the faulty shower absentmindedly musing on how Farriers voice was nice and low.

“Here it is,” Collins said, “How can I help?”

Farrier looked at Collins for a long while and Collins was sure he was going to refuse any help but then he nodded yes - Collins grinned, happy to be of use.

The two of them had been working in silence for ten minutes now. Normally Collins would have tried to initiate a conversation but Farrier seemed a quiet sort and Collins didn’t want to annoy the man with his chatter. Collins didn’t feel he was helping Farrier all that much and was just sitting here watching the man work diligently. He was fiddling with the shower head and Collins couldn’t help but notice he had nice hands; tanned in and worn in the way people who used their hands a lot with very broad palms and nice long fingers. Collins was shocked out of his examination of Farrier’s hands when the man himself coughed.

“So how long have you been working here?” Farrier scratched his nose before adding: “Never seen you here before is all.”

“About a week or so, I only just moved down here two weeks ago actually.” Farrier made an interested noise but didn’t add anything but Collins wasn’t deterred by this – Farrier had started the conversation which meant he wanted to speak with Collins and by God Collins was going to talk.

“I wanted to ask you about earlier when I asked to help you it looked like you were going to say no – what changed your mind?”

Farrier shrugged, “I was going to say no but you looked so earnest I would have felt bad saying no – like kicking a puppy.” Collins laughed blushing at the comparison.

“A puppy, huh?” Collins mused. Farrier looked up at Collins from under his long eyelashes and Collins felt a jolt of heat hit him in the gut.

‘ _Is he flirting? God I hope he’s flirting._ ’ Collins thought to himself, ducking his head to hide his growing flush.

Collins and Farrier finished fixing the shower, Collins talking about everything under the sun with Farrier making encouraging noises when he paused.

Farrier was packing up his tools when he cleared his throat, “I’ve lived here all my life.”

Collins smiled, “It’s a lovely town, very beautiful.”

Farrier continued, “I could show you around if you wanted – show you the sights as it were.”

Collins could have leapt with joy at that, ‘ _He_ is _flirting!_ ’ Instead he said, “I’d love that, but only on the condition you show me the best pubs first.”

Farrier laughed, his eyes shining with mirth; Collins felt his pulse sing at making this gorgeous man laugh at his shitty jokes.

“Sure I can do that.” Farrier was smiling, a twitch of his lips that left Collins feeling hopeful.

-

“Ugh this sucks! Why’d we have to leave?” Alex pouted as they made their way towards the local park.

“You know why we had to leave – someone has to be there while we use the pool,” Tommy replied and Alex groaned muttering “I know, I know.”

“What’s the name of this park we’re going to?” Gibson asked.

“Hyde park,” Tommy replied and Gibson looked confused, “I thought that was in London?”

“They have the same name but are very different – the one we’re going to isn’t nearly as glamorous,” Alex replied, “Or big.” Tommy smiled; a week ago Alex would have laughed at Gibson for not knowing the difference between the two and mocked him for it. Ever since they had hugged in the guest bedroom after Gibson had nearly drowned Alex and Gibson had been tentatively closing the gap between them – even ganging up on Tommy to tease him which was an unfortunate side effect of them getting on.

“Ah here’s the park - C’mon let’s go!” Alex started running towards a part of the park that had some metal bars set up as goal posts  - Tommy and Gibson ran to catch up to him.

“So who wants to be goalie first?” Tommy nominated himself and tried to stop Alex and Gibson from scoring any goals, diving high and low and getting his clothes stained with grass and dirt. After a while Gibson was the goalie and then Alex as they rotated the role. After they had their fill of playing some football, the three of them collapsed on the dirt together, breathing hard.

“A dog,” Gibson said pointing up at the sky. The two Brits followed where he was pointing and sure enough there was a cloud shaped like a dog.

“A ship,” Tommy said also pointing.

“Look it’s the Queen!” Alex said grinning and pointing. Tommy squinted but he didn’t see it.

“Where, I don’t see it?”

“There!”

“That looks nothing like the Queen!”

“Sure it does!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s treason – MI5 is going to kidnap you now because you just insulted the Queen.” Gibson laughed at the two of them arguing and Tommy and Alex looked over and smiled at the sight of the quiet boy laughing so hard he had to sit up.

“Oi, Curly! You look at it, tell me I’m right and that’s the Queen.”

“Curly?” Gibson smiled at Alex. “Giving me a nickname – you must really like me Alex.” Gibson teased.

Alex went red all over but refused to back down, “Don’t let it go to your head… Curly.” Tommy smiled before pulling the two of them in and giving them a big hug.

“Let’s just stay here for a while.” Alex and Gibson said nothing and just moved closer to Tommy on either side of him.

-

‘ _It’s right there, I could just grab it,_ ’ Collins thought looking at Farriers hand. ‘ _What’s hand holding etiquette for the second date?_ ’ Collins sneaked a look at Farrier, appreciating the silhouette of his face against the back drop of the setting sun.

Their first date at the local pub had been wonderful, a very casual affair of some pints and pub food to accompany the two of them chatting and learning about each other. It was one of the best first dates Collins had been on and Farrier must have felt the same because outside of the pub, before they parted ways, he’d asked Collins on a second date.

So here the two of them were, on a second date, walking along the beach sharing a portion of chips with Farrier leading the way to a public garden they could sit in.

“Here it is,” Farrier walked up an old fashioned alley with steep stone steps and went under an archway which led to even steeper steps. Collins followed him up, watching his step, and when he reached the top he looked up and found himself blown away by the sight of the garden. There was a giant oak tree with benches and an old looking gazeebo facing it. Some more steps led down to a low hedge maze with flowers adorning it. Farrier and Collins went and sat on a bench that overlooked the maze.

“It’s like something out of a play! I almost expect Romeo and Juliette to come out and start singing.” Collins gushed.

Farrier looked please, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it! It might be my new favourite place.”

“That’s what you said about the pub too.” Collins laughed, “Whoops.”

“There’s something nice about a place like this that feels untouched by the rest of the world,” Farrier continued, “I just knew I had to share this place with you.”

“I’m so glad you did, thank you.” Collins smiled looking around in wonder still. Then he looked down at the bench there were sitting on and saw Farriers hand was between them, relaxed. Collins gathered his courage and grabbed Farriers hand, hoping he wasn’t blushing too badly.

Farrier didn’t even blink, just twisted his hand so their fingers were entwined – like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to hold hands, like they’d been holding each other’s hands all their life. Farrier turned his head towards Collins and leaned towards him. Inches from his mouth he asked, “Is this okay?” Collins could almost feel the words on his lips they were so close. Collins squeezed his hand and closed the gap, kissing Farrier softly. When they parted sweetly he replied, “More than okay,” before closing the gap again.

‘ _Screw second date etiquette,_ ’ Collins thought, in love with the way Farrier smiled as they kissed. ‘ _I hope we never stop kissing._ ’

-

When Mr. Dawson saw the three boys next he gave a small smile as they made their way toward him. They hadn’t seen the man since Gibson had nearly drowned and they saw the immense guilt in his eyes.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, son.” Mr. Dawson said clapping Gibson on the shoulder, “I wasn’t sure I’d see the three of you again – after what happened I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

“You’re not at fault Mr. Dawson,” Gibson said firmly, “It’s no one’s fault.”

“Thank you son, I’ll try to remember you said that. I’m afraid the pool isn’t open right now – I’m having some hands rails installed around the pool to help make it safer and prevent any more accidents. I should have done it a long time ago really. We’ll be open again tomorrow.”

The trio looked disappointed but Gibson most of all, “I was hoping to see Mr. Collins so I could thank him again for saving my life – he said it was no trouble but I’d still like to show him my gratitude.”

Mr. Dawson smiled, “Actually Collins is here right now, if you wanted you could go talk to him.” Gibson nodded enthusiastically at the idea, “Alright son, why don’t you three go out to the pool - Collins is helping Farrier install the rails.”

Tommy was shocked by how different the pool looked without water; if a place could be naked it was a swimming pool without water in it he thought. Standing in the hollow pool, shoulder to shoulder, was Collins and the maintenance guy Farrier (Tommy had seen him around before but never had he looked so happy). When Collins spotted them he patted the other man on the arm and hoisted himself out of the pool and approached them.

“Hello boys, surprised to see you here when you can’t swim.” Collins teased, “Or did you miss me?”

Gibson smiled at Collins, “I did miss you Collins, but I’m here to thank you again for saving my life.” Collins protested saying it was no trouble as Gibson reached into his pocket and brought out a necklace and gave it to Collins.

“This necklace has a shell from my favourite beach in France on it; I want you to have it Mr. Collins as thanks for saving my life.”

Collins accepted the gift, “This is beautiful thank you Gibson, I’ll have to go to France one day and you can show me your favourite beach in person – and for the love of God call me Collins, please.”

Gibson was ecstatic, “You must come to France Mr. Collins,” (“Hey!”) Gibson grinned, “I’d love to introduce you to my home town.”

Collins smiled, “I look forward to it Gibson, and thank you again for the lovely gift,” Gibson beamed at Collins. Tommy watched Collins jump back into the pool and ask Farrier to help him put on the necklace. Farrier seemed to be extra careful with the necklace and he spent a lot of time with his hands resting on the back of Collins neck as he helped him put on the necklace.

“How do I look, does it suit me?” Farrier smiled softly at Collins, “It suits you.” Farrier said with a lifetime of fondness in his tone of voice.

The three of them made their way back to Alex’s Dad’s house to spend the rest of the day playing video games when Alex spoke up: “You know it’s a shame the pool was closed. I was looking forward to learning how to swim.” Alex’s gaze was on the screen and refused to look at Gibson, who looked ready to burst from happiness.

“You won’t regret it Alex, I promise.”

Alex nodded and looked at Gibson, “I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the people who have left kudos <3 It means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - one more to go! Next chapter will have some smut (badly written smut probs but take what you can get).
> 
> Come chat @ Nelliphant.tumblr.com if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally the last chapter! Took me awhile to finish this, sorry. I recently started college so life has been pretty busy. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far! Every comment and kudos has fueled me. I hope this finale chapter leaves you feeling good! Please enjoy.

 

“Stop freaking out.”

Tommy is not freaking out.

“I’m not freaking out,” he tells Alex.

“You are freaking out.”

Tommy glares, “I’m _not_ freaking out.” Gibson rubs his back in a comforting manor and Tommy groans, “Oh, not you too! Seriously I’m not freaking out. Why would I be freaking out? Because the competition is in three days and I’m going to fail spectacularly and everyone’s going to laugh at me and I’ll die alone and…” Gibson raises an eyebrow. “Oh god I’m freaking out.”

“Well at least you finally admitted it,” Alex said dryly. “All joking aside though you really shouldn’t be freaking out. You’re going to absolutely crush it mate.” Tommy gave a weak smile at Alex’s vote of confidence. Seeing that Farrier, the pools maintenance man, had finished with the pools ladder Tommy stood up ready to get back into the water when Gibson grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Ask him.” Gibson’s accent had improved by leaps and bounds since he’d arrived in the UK, Tommy thought proudly, but he still found himself confused by what Gibson was asking him.

“Who, Farrier?”

Alex seemed to grasp Gibson’s meaning quicker however as he snapped his fingers.

“Curly’s right!” Alex exclaimed referring to Gibson in an affectionate manor, “That bloke – Farrier – he always looks so calm and collected, if anyone can help you stop freaking out, it’s him!”

That did sound like a good idea, Tommy thought, but…

“I wouldn’t want to bother him.” Alex and Gibson rolled their eyes at Tommy and told him to promptly get his arse over there. In the face of their combined strength Tommy found himself in front of the enigmatic man.

When Farrier’s face didn’t move a muscle at the hesitantly asked question of ‘how to be a calm person’ Tommy nearly jumped over The Moonstone’s fence, deciding the best course of action would be to gain a new identity. Before he could start his new life Farrier spoke up.

“Why?”

“I’m competing in a swimming competition and-“

Farrier interrupted, “No I mean why are you asking me?”

“Oh well uh, you seem like a very calm person. I’ve never seen you angry or sad or any other emotion for that matter…”

“You’re not very good at convincing people to help you,” Farrier snorted, “You want that then, to have no emotions?”

“No nothing like that, I just wanted some advice on how to calm my nerves,” Tommy said.

Farrier shrugged, “I’m not sure I have any advice for you. Contrary to what you might think I feel the same emotions you do they just tend not to show up on my face.”

“I didn’t mean to imply you didn’t feel the same as me I just…” Tommy coughed, “Sorry to bother you.” Tommy turned on his heel and ran from the most awkward experience of his life.

“How’d it go?” Alex asked when he slumped down next to him.

Tommy groaned, “Horribly. I basically told him he was an expressionless robot and he told me that’s just his face.” Alex cackled in reply, laughing until he had tears streaming down his face. “Thanks for the sympathy,” Tommy grumbled.

“Hey look on the bright side – nothing can be worse than that right? It’s only uphill from here.”

“He’s coming over here.” Gibson told him as Tommy tried to mess up Alex’s hair as punishment. Tommy’s head shot up and sure enough, Farrier was coming over holding a ball in his hand which he gave to Tommy.

“What’s this?”

“A stress ball, I use it to help myself think. It might not help you, but it’s worth a try.”

“You don’t need it?”

Farrier shook his head. “I found a better way to anchor my emotions.”

“Thank you,” Tommy smiled at Farrier gratefully and gave the ball a squeeze. Farrier shrugged in reply, “Like I said it might not help you.” Then he walked off without another word to the three boys who stared at him in shock.

“What a weirdo,” Alex said looking at Farrier then at Gibson, “Kind of reminds me of someone.” Alex laughed as Gibson flicked him the V’s.

Tommy smiled at the stress ball, “I don’t know about that.” As he squeezed the ball Tommy felt the most relaxed he’d been in days, “He was kind of nice I think.”

-

Peter and his Dad were in their kitchen making dinner together. Peter was chopping vegetables while his Dad was making the pastries for their home made pie. Peter cleared his throat, “Hey Dad, I have something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Mr. Dawson didn’t look up from his task and nodded his head, indicating for Peter to continue. Peter hesitantly started, “I’ve decided what I want to do.” Mr. Dawson stopped what he was doing and looked up, frowning slightly.

“What you want to do? What do you mean, Son?”

Peter let out a shaky breath, “I know you want me to take over the Moonstone for you Dad, but… I-I don’t want to do that.” Peter paused, “I’m sorry Dad I really am. I’ve always wanted to do whatever I could to help you and make you proud but I just, I just can’t do this for you…”

“Peter, son - look at me.”

Peter reluctantly turned to look at his Dad, afraid of what expression he’d see on his face. Mr. Dawson’s face had no emotion on it and Peter felt himself break out into a cold sweat, but then Mr. Dawson gave a sad little smile.

“Did you really think I’d be angry with you son?” Peter bit his lip as Mr. Dawson shook his head, “I’d never force you to do something that’d make you unhappy son, and surely you must know that.” Mr. Dawson paused, “I will admit I’m slightly upset that it took you this long to tell me all this when it’s obvious this was weighing on your mind.” Mr Dawson looked down, “But I suppose that’s my fault for not being as observant as I could be, forgive me Peter.”

Peter felt like he would collapse from the relief of knowing his Dad didn’t hate him, wasn’t angry that he didn’t want to run the Moonstone. Peter gave his Dad a relieved smile and Mr. Dawson smiled back.

Mr. Dawson went back to preparing their food, “So what is it you want to do, son?”

Peter had known this would be a follow up question and had been prepared to answer it, “I want to be a nurse.” Peter said firmly, and he then proceeded to explain to his Dad how Collins had been teaching him all sorts of ways to help people and how he felt at his best when he was making sure people were happy, healthy and comfortable. “Meeting George’s nurses, who helped him so much, that’s exactly what I want to be. I’m sure of it.”

Mr. Dawson looked at his son, “Being a nurse would suit you son,” the overwhelming pride was evident in his voice. “Have you told George?” Peter paused and told his Dad no. “You should tell him son – and soon. You like him don’t you?”

Peter flushed all over and managed to stutter an affirmative.

Mr. Dawson nodded, “He should find out your plans for the future from you son, don’t you think?” Peter agreed with his Dad and promised to go visit George tomorrow, but not tonight. Tonight the Dawson’s were having dinner together and nothing could stop that.

-

George ran his fingers over the walls of his hospital room, fascinated by the bump and grooves of the plaster. The Doctors had told his Ma he was well enough to go home now – with someone to look after him of course – and George didn’t know how to feel about that. Once he left this hospital room, George knew, he’d have to face the music and live the rest of his life. A life of darkness.

“George?” A voice George identified as a nurse called out to him and he turned his head in the direction, sure his aim was off anyhow. “There’s a man here to see you.”

 _Peter!_ George would have been ashamed of how quickly he perked up, if he could muster up the energy to give a toss about that sort of thing. George heard the shuffling of footsteps but not the sound of someone sitting in a chair, indicating Peter was standing above him.

“H… Hello.” George felt himself stiffen at the voice. That deep voice with a waver to it wasn’t Peter’s sweet tone. His visitor wasn’t Peter.

Ever since George woke up to a perpetual cloud over his eyes he’d been conscious of his blindness, but never had he been aware of it like this, with the shivering man looming over him.

“I came… I came to say…” The shivering man whispered into the air between them. George swallowed.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I-I didn’t mean for… for… you just scared me, I would never, I swear.” The shivering man’s voice was thick with emotion as he choked out the words. George heard heaving sobs, “I- I know I don’t deserve to ask but please forgive me, I’m so sorry.”

George bit his lip hard, tasted blood, clenched his eyes shut and breathed in 1, 2, 3 deep breaths. Eyes still closed George spoke, “At the pool… You pushed me and now I’m blind.” George gulped harshly. “But I know whatever happened then, you didn’t want to hurt me truly. It wasn’t malicious I know that. I can’t forgive you. I’m sorry it’s still too fresh… But I don’t hate you, sir.” George heard the Shivering man breathe shakily before he said, “Thank you.”

When George heard the door snick shut he opened his eyes and took in a deep breath, certain that the world had a few less shadows now.

-

Farrier squinted at the sun overhead, wondering once again how he ended up here on a beach shepherding a bunch of rowdy school kids like he was on a school trip.

“Farrier, can you put some sunscreen on my back? I can’t quite reach.” Collins smiled at Farrier.

 _Ah,_ Farrier thought swallowing and willing his hands to stop sweating, _that’s why I’m here._

“Oi, old man! Stop being gross and come play some volleyball with us.” Alex yelled at Farrier who was admittedly going far lower with his hands than was probably decent. Farrier sighed and looked pleadingly at Collins who was grinning at him from under his sunglasses.

“Let’s go wipe the floor with them at Volleyball,” Collins mouth had a cheeky twist to it that Farrier was besotted with.

“Your wish is my command,” Farrier helped Collins up and they made their way over to Alex, Tommy and Gibson who were setting up the net for some beach volleyball.

“Ah finally!” Alex crowed, “Was worried you two were going to get us kicked off the beach for gross displays of sappiness.”

Collins laughed along with the boys but tugged on Farrier’s hand and whispered in his ear, “Let’s wipe the floor with them.”

Farrier grinned - delighted by this competitive side to Collins. He turned to the three boys and said, “Loser buys the winner ice cream.”

“Deal!” Gibson shouted, excited by the mention of ice cream.

The sun was setting on an exuberant couple and three sulking boys all eating ice cream (Farrier had payed in the end even though they’d won).

“You never said you two were actually good at volleyball,” Tommy muttered, trying his best to frown even while eating his ice cream – a scoop of raspberry.

“You never asked,” Collins smirked and Farrier resisted the urge to lick the toffee ice cream he’d gotten on his nose.

“Rematch, I demand a rematch!” Alex jumped to his feet, having already consumed his chocolate scoop in record time. “What do you reckon, Gibson? A rematch is in order right?”

Gibson shrugged, “I have my ice cream, enough said.” Gibson was nearly hidden behind his three scoops of honeycomb, vanilla and strawberry.

“How can you eat that monstrosity? Don’t the flavours clash?” Alex wrinkled his nose.

Gibson shook his head, “Don’t speak on matters you can’t comprehend.”

“Oh, what a big word! Someone’s been reading the dictionary!”

While they were occupied with their bickering (their infighting was the real reason Collins and Farrier had beaten them so easily) Farrier finished his bubble-gum ice lolly and turned to Collins.

“Want to go for a walk on the beach before we go?”

“Walk along the beach while the sun sets?” Collins laughed, “Very romantic.” Farrier flushed but refused to back down.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s always a yes, Farrier.”

-

Peter grasped some flowers in one hand and rang George’s doorbell with the other. He heard someone come to the door and open it – it was George’s mother who smiled a sweet smile when she saw Peter standing there with some flowers and his hair combed neatly.

“Georgie’s upstairs in his room, Peter.”

“Thank you Ma’am.”

She huffed good naturedly, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Judith, Peter.”

Peter smiled sheepishly, “Sorry Judith.”

Peter made his way upstairs and knocked on George’s door. Upon hearing George tell him to come in he pushed the door open and entered the room. George was sitting on his bed by the window trying to read a book in braille. Peter sat down next to him carefully, not wanting to disrupt George’s concentration.

“How’s it going George?”

George gave a small grin, “I think I’m finally getting somewhere with this braille, Pete.”

Once again Peter found himself in awe of the wonder that was George Mills. Peter knew if he was in George’s shoes he wouldn’t be dealing with being struck blind suddenly anywhere near as gracefully as George appeared to be. Peter clenched his hand and accidently crinkled the plastic on the flowers.

“What’s that?” George asked upon hearing the sound.

“Oh,” Peter handed the flowers to George. “It’s some flowers. For you.” Peter felt like he was on fire, nervous of how George would react to being randomly handed some flowers.

Georges smile became blinding as he closed the book in favour of the flowers. He ran his hands over the petals lightly, careful not bruise the delicate flowers. Peter gazed at George’s soft smile feeling lighter than air.

“So why’d you come over?” George’s question jolted Peter out of the love struck look he was sure he’d been directing at George.

“I’m going to start going to college soon – the one in town.” George blinked at Peter before yelling in happiness and launching himself at Peter to hug him tightly.

“Congrats Pete! That’s great news, what course is it?”

“It’s an access course for people who want to get into nursing,” Peter smiled wide, George’s happiness infectious.

“That’s absolutely brilliant Pete. You’ll be an amazing nurse, I just know it. You were great with me after all… after the accident.” George quieted slightly.

Peter gripped one of George’s hands in his, not wanting that smile to go just yet. Peter remembered suddenly Collins soft look while talking to Farrier and decided that now was the time. Peter took a deep breath, “I also wanted to ask you if maybe you’d like to go to that new café that opened up this weekend.”

George turned his head towards Peter and his mouth opened slightly, “Like… as in a date?” George’s voice was a hopeful whisper. Peter nodded and gripped George’s hand tighter.

“Yes, I want to take you on a date George.”

A few beats – then a grin that put the sun to shame.

“I’d love that Pete.”

Peter felt like he’d never stop smiling as he sat there on George’s bed, holding his hand, the two of them grinning at each other until their faces hurt.

-

The nights when Collins would go to Farrier’s flat were the highlight of both of their weeks. Farrier had invited him over for the first time a couple of weeks ago and Collins had been coming over at least once a week ever since.

“Sure you don’t want me to help?” Collins asked Farrier, who was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

Farrier shook his head, “Sit down Collins and relax.”

“Okay, okay.” Collins muttered and went to sit at the table, fiddling with his hands as he needed to occupy himself with something. From his position at the table Collins could see into the kitchen and he watched Farrier’s back as he moved around. Farrier had a nice strong back with lovely broad shoulders - perfect for a weary head to rest on Collins thought.

By the time dinner was ready Collins muscles had relaxed fully soothed by the smell of good food and the sound of Farrier humming absently. As they were eating dinner Farrier asked him what had happened at the pool.

“How did you know something had happened?”

“Your eyes,” Farrier said and Collins wanted to know who to thank for such a sweet, observant boyfriend like Farrier.

“There was an old lady at the pool today, reminded me of my Nan is all.”

“You’re Nan?” Farrier prompted gently.

Collins nodded, “She- She died a couple of years ago, quietly into the night – painless the doctors said. So unlike her,” Collins smiled through his unshed tears. “She was a wild cat, always pushing me to be the best I could be. She was the one who took me to the pool as a kid, brought me along to her swimming group. Some of my fondest childhood memories are of those batty old ladies swimming.” Collins started to cry now, “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying it’s been ages since I reacted like this.” Collins squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed to be crying in front of Farrier, when he felt a warm hand cup his face and wipe his tears away with a soft touch.

“Please don’t apologise for your feelings, Collins. Your Nan must have meant a lot to you and although the wound is old it doesn’t mean your feelings are any less valid. She sounds like a wonderful woman; I wish I could have met her.”

Collins started to tear up again, “She would have loved you that I know for sure.”

Farrier gripped Collins hand and pulled him up and led him over to the couch, abandoning their half-eaten dinner.

“Sorry I ruined dinner,” Collins said as he sat down with Farrier.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Farrier pressed a kiss to Collins temple. Collins smiled, relaxing his body into Farrier’s, watching TV as Farrier rubbed soothing circles into his hand. Normally after a couple of hours Collins would have gone home but tonight he felt raw and reluctant to leave the safety of Farriers flat and Farriers warm presence.

“I don’t want to leave,” Collins whispered to Farrier, not wanting to ruin the calm that had set over them.

Farrier looked at Collins searching his eyes, “Then don’t leave.” Collins smiled kissing Farrier before standing up and Farrier led them to his bedroom. Collins fell on his back on the bed pulling Farrier on top of him. As they kissed long and slow Collins hands wandered under Farriers shirt, feeling the shape of him. Farrier groaned into Collins mouth rocking his hips down onto Collins.

“Touch me,” Collins gasped into Farrier’s mouth, needing it.

Farrier reached into Collins underwear and pulled his cock out, gripping it firmly and giving it a stroke. Collins shuddered and gripped Farrier’s shoulders, digging his nails in as Farrier grinned down at Collins. Farrier took himself out of his pants and gripped both of their cocks together in his hand as he stroked both of them together.

“Ah! Farrier… yes, just like that,” Collins tangled his fingers in Farriers hair as he thrusted his hips up for more contact, enjoying the friction of their cocks sliding together.

Collins breath grew ragged and the thrusts of his hips grew erratic and he gripped Farriers hair tight as he came with a shout, coating he belly and Farrier’s hand in come. Farrier gripped his own cock and fucked his hand harder. Collins come on his hand mixing with his own pre-come helping ease each stroke of his hand until he came with a low grunt, eyes half closed as he looked at Collins with a heat and hunger, absorbed with how beautiful Collins looked after he’d orgasamed. Farrier collapsed on top of Collins, breathing hard as he buried his face in Collins neck.

Eventually Farrier dragged himself away from Collins to grab a cloth to wipe him and Collins down. They finally got undressed and climbed back into bed together. Collins was just about to ask Farrier how much space he liked when sleeping when Farrier grabbed him and pulled Collins towards himself. They rested their heads close together as their limbs entwined together. Collins smiled into the skin of Farrier’s neck before falling asleep, thinking about what sort of breakfast he was going to make Farrier in the morning.

-

Tommy squeezed the stress ball in his hand and tried to anchor himself in the moment, slowing his breathing in an attempt to calm his pulse. Tommy wished Alex and Gibson were allowed to be in the changing room with him – they would soothe his frayed nerves easily with some light teasing and back rubs. If he left now, sneaked out the back door – no. Tommy couldn’t do that, he couldn’t run. He couldn’t disappoint Alex and Gibson like that. They believed he could do this.

With one last squeeze to the stress ball Tommy stood with the other swimmers and walked out to the pool. The pool was a professional one, a monstrous size compared to The Moonstone’s pool, with a tower that went to the ceiling for divers and at least 5 lifeguards on rotation at all times. It was a very impressive pool for sure, with a very exclusive membership.

Tommy preferred The Moonstone.

As he stood on the block and snapped his goggles into place Tommy looked up at the stands, looking for two faces in particular. He was shocked when he found them, not because Alex and Gibson were there, but because they weren’t alone. Next to Alex and Gibson were Peter, George and Mr. Dawson. A row behind them Tommy could see Collins and Farrier, heads close together smiling and holding hands. Seeing everyone there Tommy felt like he should be embarrassed and jittery again, but instead Tommy felt a cool calm settle over him.

‘ _I can do this._ ’ With that decisive thought Tommy crouched on the block, ready, on his mark, and at the flutter of a flag set off like a shot into the water below.

-

Alex was trying his best to suffocate Tommy in a hug while Gibson yelled in their ears, an excited babble of French that Tommy could only make half of it out but which boiled down to ‘you did it’ and ‘That was amazing’.

“It wasn’t that amazing. I didn’t even get gold,” Tommy said.

Alex looked like he was contemplating actually suffocating him for real.

“You bloody perfectionist. You got silver you idiot. That’s second place! Be happy,” Tommy grinned nodding.

“I did get second place didn’t I.”

Gibson shook his head fondly before grasping Tommy’s face in his hands and planted a big kiss on his lips. Alex and Tommy both looked shocked but before Alex could even begin to analyse the strange mix of jealousy and wanting in his stomach (and who he was jealous of) Gibson broke the kiss, grabbed Alex and kissed him with just as much sweetness.

Alex and Tommy shared a shell shocked look

“I- what… why did you do that?”

Gibson smiled shy and sweet before shrugging, “I was tired of waiting for you two to make a move.”

Tommy and Alex laughed in delight. Tommy grasped each of their hands in his shaking his head incredulously.

“Best. Day. Ever.” The three boys’ grinned at each other.

-

Collins was busy scrubbing the lockers clean, eager to get it done as soon as possible. Farrier had the evening off and they were planning on going down to the water front tonight to watch the annual fireworks competition. Farrier had promised to take Collins to the best place to see them from; adamant that that the view of the fireworks reflected on the water would be worth the cold. Secretly Collins was hoping it’d be cold so as to give him able opportunity to cuddle up to Farrier’s body for warmth.

“That’s looking good Son,” Mr. Dawson said from the doorway.

Collins smiled at him, “Thank you, Mr. Dawson.”

“When you’re done come and see me in the back office.” At Collins nod Mr. Dawson turned and left, leaving Collins to sweat over what he’d done to warrant being called into the back office.

“Fuck,” Collins swore under his breath, scrubbing harder as he tried to think of what Mr. Dawson would say to him. In under an hour Collins found himself in front of the office door knocking hesitantly before opening it. Collins had rarely been in here, only to sign his contract and to talk to Mr. Dawson or Peter if he couldn’t find them anywhere else.

“Come on in son,” Mr. Dawson was sat at the desk and unreadable look on his face. “And close the door behind you.”

Collins did as he was told, his heart racing a mile a minute. The room was silent before Mr. Dawson cleared his throat.

“What are your plans for the future?”

‘ _Oh God he’s going to fire me._ ’ Collins felt like he was going to collapse from anxiety.

“Where do you see yourself in five years?” Mr. Dawson continued.

“Well I’d like ideally to still be working here, Sir.”

“You’d still want to work at the Moonstone in five years?”

“Yes sir,” Collins said. “I will admit I never saw this as where I would end up, but that was only because I could never have imagined a place like The Moonstone. I love it here, Mr. Dawson. Coming to work here had been a turning point in my career - no, my life.”

After Collins little impromptu speech, Mr. Dawson was quiet.

“Well that makes this rather easy fro me.”

Collins blinked, “Makes what easy?”

“Collins I’d like for you to run the Moonstone for me.”

“Who - What?” Collins was certain his jaw had dropped.

“The Moonstone is like a home to me Son. Hell it’s like a part of me. But I’m getting on in life and there are still some things I want to do. I want to go sailing and sail the world, like I’d always promised my wife we would.” Mr. Dawson swallowed, “But first I need to make sure The Moonstone is in good hands.”

“Why me though, why not you’re your son, Peter?”

“I did ask him.” Mr. Dawson smiled, “I had always imagined he’d take over one day but it seems that was rather selfish of me. He doesn’t want to go it and I wouldn’t want him to anymore. I can see now that it’d make him unhappy.” Mr Dawson paused and smiled at Collins, “But I think it can still say in the family. So what do you say, son?”

“Yes,” Collins choked out, “Yes it’d be an honour thank you Mr. Dawson.”

“Don’t thank me son, you really are the best person for the job. And please, call me Ian.”

“Thank you Ian. You won’t regret it.”

“I know I won’t son.”

-

Tommy watched Gibson do his last laps in The Moonstone Public Pool with a tight feeling in his chest. So much had happened over these past months, some bad but lots good.

“If you’d told me a couple of weeks ago I’d be sad to see him gone I would have laughed you out of the room,” Alex said to Tommy. “But I really am going to miss him.”

Tommy smiled, “You really didn’t like him when he first got here.”

Alex laughed, “That’s putting it lightly! I hated his guts; I thought he was stealing you from me.” Tommy rolled his eyes at that.

“What are you two whispering to each other?” Gibson asked a he grabbed a towel to dry off with.

“Just lamenting how you stole out hearts, you thief.” Alex said.

Gibson snorted, “Well you wormed your way into my heart. Like a fungus.” Tommy laughed; proud that Gibson felt comfortable to give it back to Alex as good as he gave.

“Are you ready to go?” Tommy asked. Gibson dimmed a bit but he nodded grimly.

“Not leaving without a goodbye are you?” Collins asked as they entered the lobby. Standing there with Collins was Farrier, Peter, George and Mr. Dawson. Gibson went up to Mr. Dawson and shook his hand.

“Thank you sir, for letting me use your pool.”

“That’s alright son, your welcome back anytime.”

Collins came up and pulled Gibson into a fierce hug, “Come back soon and stay safe.” Gibson smiled and hugged back nodding.

Farrier clapped Gibson on the shoulder, giving him a simple, “See you soon” that filled Gibson with joy.

Peter and George stood holding hands. With Peter’s free hand he gave Gibson a picture.

“It’s of the three of you at the pool. I thought you might like it." Gibson smiled his eyes growing watery as he gripped the picture.

“Thank you so much. I’ll come back, I promise.” Gibson then rushed out of the building, not wanting anyone to see him crying. When Alex and Tommy caught up to him he was sobbing, holding onto the picture of the three of them.

“Hey it’s okay Gibson,” Tommy tried to soothe him.

Gibson shook his head, “I don’t want to leave everyone.”

“Don’t cry curly,” Alex said softly. “Tommy will be visiting you in France in a couple of months, as part of the exchange, and we can all stay in touch.” Alex rubbed circles into Gibson’s back, which had finally stopped heaving with tears.

“Alex is right, besides I know you’ll come back here someday,” Tommy said.

“How do you know?” Gibson sniffed.

“Just a gut feeling,” Tommy smiled. Gibson laughed softly at the cryptic answer.

“C’mon – I know you miss France,” Gibson nodded. “Let’s get you home.” The three boys stood, supporting each other as they walked.

Gibson gave one last look at The Moonstone before whispering, “I’ll come back. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad it's finally over, its been such a blast to write this. I'd especially like to thank Chiara1294 on tumblr who sent me such lovely messages! They seriously meant the world to me.   
> I thought this would be my last story for Dunkirk but I actually thought of another AU situation I'd like to write Farrier and Collins in.... it involves robots.... hit me up at nelliphant.tumblr.com if you want to talk to me :)   
> Once again thank you to everyone who commented and kudo'ed. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me, George is alive I swear!
> 
> nelliphant.tumblr.com if you're intrested.


End file.
